


Queen One Shots

by Joe Mozzarella (Mozzerellaparm)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozzerellaparm/pseuds/Joe%20Mozzarella
Summary: A lot of Queen one shots I have wrote since the day after the movie came out! I finally am making a one shots post. Enjoy! Tags will be be updated as I post and feel free to send requests.Warnings in the notes for each story!
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury, Brian May/Roger Taylor, Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 28





	1. John/Freddie

**Author's Note:**

> Squeeee enjoy!  
> Just John and Freddie relaxing. Mentions of sex only!

John and Freddie were both cuddled up together in Freddie’s bed. John didn’t want to get up at all. He was so comfortable. Wrapped around his boyfriend. In his boyfriend’s apartment. 

John fell madly in love with Freddie the night he met him. He always felt so stupid for falling in love so easily for people who were nice to him once. But this was another one of those cases. 

John was so shy. Still is sometimes. But if it wasn’t for Roger to push him out his comfort zone and finally talk to Freddie, he knew he wouldn’t be in that spot. 

Freddie only looked intimidating. His lux wavy hair, his amazing style choices, the eyeliner he carefully put on. John felt like an old shoe. 

But after knowing Freddie, he was so warm. Welcoming him any way he could. John was shocked. 

The two went out a couple of times alone and John was so welcomed any and every time. He loved his laugh, the way he knew every lyric to every song on the radio and sang perfectly. The way he held John’s hand when he got excited to tell a story he knew John would love. 

Now they were laid together after a night of sex. Freddie has asked him to move in and John was so surprised. He lived in the crappy dorms of his college for two years. Freddie did too, until he got his own studio. 

John accepted the offer and was now going to move in with his boyfriend. 

“John, dear? Are you awake?” Freddie’s soft airy voice asked. 

“Mmhm.” John said before yawning. 

“Mm. Let’s go back to sleep shall we?” Freddie kissed him softly and pulled him in close.  
John felt his face heat up and nodded in agreement. 

He had more dreams of how they when spend their time together.


	2. Brian/Freddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brain is stressed from school and Freddie helps him. Fluffy and sweet!

Brian entered his apartment and tossed his backpack on the chair. He loved school. He really did. He loved learning and his major and found interest in what he was learning. But sometimes did school take the piss out of him. 

“Bri!” Freddie greeted him. Freddie got home from his classes a couple hours earlier than Brain did. 

“Hey there.” Brain said exhausted and kissed Freddie. 

“You look like you’re about to collapse. I’m making tea, snag some?” Brain nodded and went to the couch to sit down. 

“How was today?” Brain asked Freddie as he looked to the TV that Freddie was watching Netflix on. 

“It was pretty good. Finally got done with that horrible group project. Now I feel much more free.” 

“That’s great to hear, I’m glad that’s over you were so stressed out.” Brain said as Freddie handed him his cup of tea. 

“How about your day?” Freddie asked as he sat down next to his boyfriend. 

“Pretty crazy. I feel like everything is piling up so early in the semester. I’m feeling overloaded.” Brain sighed. 

“I’m so sorry to hear that, dear. If there’s anyway I can help you please let me know. You always help me when I need it.” Freddie kissed his cheek. 

“Thanks Fred. I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Freddie looked like he had a lightbulb moment, “How about since tomorrow is Friday let’s have a date night in. We can play dress up, make our own food, dance.” 

“That sounds great, something fun to do that isn’t another essay.” Being laughed. 

“You need a break. You work yourself to the bone and while its nice you get things done, you tend to overwork yourself until you’re feeling bad.” Freddie ran his hand over Brian’s back in circles. 

Freddie was right. He would cram almost every week and read beyond and try and finish an essay in a day. It wasn’t worth hurting his mental health but he was in a loop. 

“You deserve to have breaks and fun too. I want you to experience that.” 

Brain turned and kissed Freddie. Freddie smiled during the kiss. 

“You’re right. I’m going to try and stop overworking myself like that. It’s not worth it. I love you.” Brian couldn’t believe someone cared about him so much. 

“Love you too.”


	3. Roger/Brian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger and Brian work on a song together but it’s not going as planned. Very very light angst, fluff, boyfriends.

“Roger how many times have I got to tell you-“   
“I don’t wanna hear it!”   
“...Well I’m just saying-“   
“Brian! No!” 

Roger huffed and rolled his eyes. Brian frowned and ran his hand through his hair, clearly frustrated as well. 

The two decided to stay back at the studio to work out some ideas for a song for the album. They had been wanting to do a joint song together and this was finally there chance to create something. However, the two continued to butt heads. Nothing was sticking and nothing was working. 

Roger looked up at his boyfriend of over a year now. He loved Brian with all his heart but he wish he would let him step out the box. And get over his metaphors already. He loved them, why didn’t Brian get it? 

“Maybe we should call a break for today.” Roger said, biting his lip. 

“We told Fred and John we have it done by tomorrow’s practice. We said that for two weeks now.” Brain crosses his arms. 

Brian was right. Again. 

“Well. We aren’t getting any work done here. We keep bickering like some old cranky couple!” Roger held up his lyrics and Brian chuckled. 

“Just listen to what I have to say and we’d have it done by now.” Brian shrugged. Roger’s blood boiled. 

“You aren’t listening to me! I agreed with everything you have said about until now. Any idea I bring up say no one would get it! Why don’t you just listen to me explain?” Roger felt his heart sink. He hated getting into arguments more than anything. 

Brian sat silent. Roger wasn’t wrong. He did snub at some of Roger’s lyrics during brainstorming. He even called them childish...

“Roger. You’re right. I have not been a good co-writer. I’ve been making this my project and we said we’d work together.” Brian looked him in the eyes. Roger nodded. 

“I should apologize too for getting hot headed.” Roger said. 

“I would’ve gotten mad too if someone called my hard work childish. What I said was rude and I’m sorry.” Brain took Roger by the hands across the table. 

“Apology accepted.” Roger kissed Brian who kissed him back. 

“How about we try and look at your lyrics again. Tell me what’s on your mind.” Brain smiled, showing off his fanged tooth that Roger could write a whole song about.

“I’d love to.”


	4. Roger/Freddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie and Roger dirty talk   
> NSFW, dirty talk, all that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the delays in posting! I have so many sometimes it’s hard to choose

Freddie was so bored. Roger and him were watching a movie on a Saturday night.   
Not even a good one as well. The couple was straight, it was not funny, and it was so basic Freddie wanted to get up and leave. 

He couldn’t even tell if Roger was enjoying this horse shit by the stale face. 

“Roger I’m bored.” Freddie stretched and laid himself into Roger’s lap. 

“Yeah this isn’t as good as I thought it was gonna be. What should we do?” 

Freddie had a devilish smile. 

“If I’m being honest. I really have been thinking a lot about moving to the bed.” He winked. 

“What do you want to do in the bedroom.” Roger bent foreword and looked at Freddie’s face. 

“I think we should go and find out.” 

It’s been awhile since they had done anything like this. The two were so busy sometimes or just too tired to even try and entertain the thought of sex. But they were alone in Freddie’s apartment so they figured they should. 

Freddie was wearing short shorts and a crop top. “Freddie you always look incredible in the least clothing.” Roger commented. Freddie stood up and spun around. 

“Thank you my dear. I just want to feel those hands all over me.” Freddie winked and started to strut down the hallway to his bedroom. 

Roger jumped up and followed him. His mouth was getting dry thinking about Freddie. 

“Babe come here. Let me touch you.” Freddie puffed loudly as Roger walked over and laid next to Freddie. 

“Mmm you smell so good.” Freddie ran his fingers through Roger’s freshly washed hair. He smelled like that shampoo that Freddie gifted him. 

“You feel so soft. I just want you to never stop touching me. Holding me. Feeling me.” Roger kissed him hard and Freddie did as well.

The two kisses for a long time before Freddie broke it to breath. “Oh babe I’m going to do all of those things to you. Don’t you worry.” Freddie kissed his neck and Roger hummed loudly. 

“Fuck! Please. What are you gonna do?” Roger teased and ran his tongue over the shell of Freddie’s ear. 

“I’m going to sick your cock. Then I’m going to fuck you. Hard. You deserve it. You deserve it all. You like the sound of that, darling?” 

Roger’s mouth hung open and he smiled. “Then what are we waiting for?”


	5. John/Freddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen tour bus cuddling 
> 
> Cuddling, pining, lots of fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one a very long time ago I kind of almost forgot it

The tour bus was headed somewhere across America. Queen was taking the world by storm and their shows had proven the bands popularity had sky rocketed them. They all loved performing, seeing the fans scream their lyrics, and having a fun time. 

John still could not believe it. How people were receiving their hard work and liked it made his heart happy. To perform with his crush was hard though. 

He loved watching Freddie perform. He was so charming and sweet to everyone. The way he moved to his bass lines and sung his heart out. It made John get even more into it sometimes. He just wished he could tell Freddie how much he loved him. 

John knew he would always be friends with Freddie but he had so much romantic interest in him it was hard. 

All this he thought at night. Down highways in his bunk of the tour bus on the way to the next city. It was late. John was tossing and turning. They were headed to California so lots of desert roads. 

John was going to try again to sleep until he heard a sigh. John peaked out his bunk to see Freddie standing below. 

“John. Did I wake you?” Freddie asked. His hair was a mess. 

“No not at all. Something the matter?” 

“Nothing. Just lonely. I didn’t want to disturb you though we can talk about it some other-“ 

Johns cut him off. “No no what’s wrong?” 

“I had a really shitty nightmare and I cannot sleep. I don’t want to talk about it but it made me really sad.” 

John nodded and looked at how sad he looked. 

“Well, I have room for one more.” John moved over and patted his bed. 

“Wait what?” Freddie asked him. 

“Come lay with me. You’ll have company and we can both rest.” 

Freddie’s eyes lit up.

Freddie ran and grabbed his pillow and hopes up to join. Brian and Roger were fast asleep. 

Freddie laid next to John and looked him in the eyes. 

“Thank you my dear. You’re the best ever.” Freddie kissed him on the forehead and John was happy it was dark because he was redder than any apple. 

“This may be odd but can you hold me?” Freddie asked. 

“Anything for you. I love you.” John said in a chance of bravery. 

“I love you too.” Freddie smiled. 

John pulled Freddie close. He figured Freddie would fall asleep soon and he would be thinking of his actions. But in a nicer way. 

He felt more excited to tell Freddie that he really did have feelings for him.


	6. Freddie/John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna say thanks to everyone who gave kudos to me! 
> 
> John and Freddie blow jobs

“Fuck! John!” Freddie loudly moaned and John moaned too. Sending vibrations up to Freddie. 

John loves doing this. After a long ass day he wanted nothing more to relax and fool around with his roommate. It was something casual and something fun. It kept him wanting only more though. 

“Yes yes! John that’s so good!” Freddie hand was in his brown curls and playing with them. He sat on the bed as John was on the floor. On his knees. He loved the image. Something he imagined quite often. 

John licked the tip and took him fully into his mouth. He gotten so much better at it. He was done of Freddie only blooming him because he was unsure. But now that he was confident he was more than ready for it. 

Freddie yelped and whined. “John! Babe!” Freddie moaned and moaned. 

John loves hearing him call his name. Like song birds in his ears. He loved it more than cheese on toast. 

“Yes! Yes!” John moaned as he started humping Freddie’s leg for more. 

Soon. Freddie came and it was loud. John swallowed everything up and hot. 

“Come here.” Freddie begged. John listned and got up. His knees hurt. 

They laid on the bed together and he ran his hand through his hair. “Now for me to return the favor.”


	7. Brian/Freddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brain and Freddie bake together. Total fluff.

The two had been planning this for the whole week. A perfect day it was. A very rainy Saturday in London it was and usually was. Their apartment was usually filled with writing songs and singing for the band but today they planned to focus away from the work and do something else. 

They were going to bake. A cake! 

“Darling I love you but I never baked anything before! I will probably be useless.” Freddie said he tying out bowls. 

“Freddie don’t say such things. We are going to make a wonderful cake together.” 

Roger and John were coming over and would be surprised by the cake. 

“If you say so dear. I am excited to decorate it though.” Freddie smiled. He had many ideas for a design on the top with frosting and strawberries he got. 

“See? You’ll be great.” Brain checked to see if all the ingredients were out. 

Freddie put on a random record and the two got at it. Brian mixed and Freddie read instructions for a chocolate cake. Freddie laughed when Brian got flour on his nose and Brian didn’t understand why. 

“Darling you are making a mess in your face! How do you even get it up there.” Freddie laughed and wiped it off with his thumb. 

“Like this!” Brain tossed some flour at him and Freddie gasped. “Briiii why!!” Freddie laughed at his now messy shirt. 

“We will have time to clean up for Roger and John.” He laughed at Freddie who got back to cracking the eggs. 

The two laughed and even danced in the kitchen as they were creating a giant cake. Freddie learned a lot about baking from Brian and couldn’t believe how much fun it was. Spending time with his boyfriend, laughing, making sweets galore. He felt sweet himself. 

The two waited as the cake baked and decided to clean up some. They were such a good team. 

“Darling I love you. Thank you for helping me. I thought today would be a drag.” 

“Just because the weather is nasty doesn’t mean our lives have to be. We will have lots of cake!” 

“Let them eat cake! Like Marie Annotate!” Freddie laughed and Brian laughed. 

The cake cooled down and Freddie got to work designing. He made a lovely Queen cake with all of their zodiac signs. “A birthday for all!” Freddie laughed and was proud. 

“Freddie you’re such an artist! This is perfect!” 

“You’re perfect.” 

The two set the cake up and was ready to be sliced and eaten. They just had to wait on the others. 

“Love you, Bri.” 

“Love you Freddie.”


	8. John/Freddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Freddie write a song together. Fluffy as fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no post I know but I’m back!

“How does this sound.” Freddie hit the keys of his piano and hummed very softly. He created a melody and played it on repeat. 

John nodded his head. Pen in hand. Crumpled paper all over the ground. “Yes. Yes I quite like this a whole lot.” Freddie smiled and continued. 

John wrote down some words and then tapped the pen to his head to hopefully come up with more like some spell wand. 

“What’s wrong?” Freddie asked, stopped. 

“Nothing babe. Just. Wanna hear what I got?” John said. 

“Yes yes of course.” Freddie faced John and he cleared his throat. 

“You look at me everyday. I know you love me like I love you. You are bright like the sun and as free as it too. You are my darling. I love you. I never thought you like me back because I was so shy. But now I know you have my back and the world and I.” John was meek. 

“John that’s perfect. That’s just it!” Freddie kissed him  
And John was smiling. 

“Thank you. I’m glad it’s better than my earlier one.” John laughed. 

“You are a great songwriter. You have a perfect way of doing it.” Freddie continued to play piano and looked at the lyrics. 

“Can’t wait to add a bass line to this later too. It’s going to be good.” Joe laughed. 

“Yes yes I can’t wait too.”


End file.
